Fancy
by nunziatellahumphreysclaybourne
Summary: Nunziatella Humphreys-Claybourne is of Spanish-Austrian descent but Seychelles enjoys the finer things in life. SeychellesxOC oneshot OOC Seychelles


div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was now morning as the sunlight beamed through your window and misty white curtains , you were still peacefully asleep with your girlfriend Michelle still having your arms around each other from last night. that is until your timer went off for work you immediately snapped open your eyes to turn if off on top of your nightstand nearby tapping the 'off ' button. Your eyes still open tiredly you were about to pull one foot out until your little angel fish made a low small growl and hold you waste tighter and pull you back a little making a small pouty face if her sleep./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'Aaww..that's sweet' you thought looking down at her in bed , sadly life was cruel and you had to go to work "seriously though, i need to work!" you said pulling off her arms around your waste, Michelle started /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"to whine as you pull away from her grip she got up making a mad pouty face in a child position seeing her love go away for work "hey, sorry~" you waved your arms in defense " gotta pay bills"./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~Time skip~/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"emKiss me out of the bearded /emembarley/em/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Nightly besides the green green /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"grass, Swing swing in the spinning /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"step /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You wear those shoes and i shall wear/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"that dress./em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You were working at your job in the Bakery quickly texting your girl friend before getting caught on the job at the cashier and turning off your phone then looking at your clock almost time to end your /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"meanwhile at a Boutique Michelle and her friends Elizabeta and Laura were working at then Michelle gotten your text hear her phone going off./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'When are you off again?' - (name)/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""who's that?" Laura asked looking over Michelle's shoulder "(name) asking me when i get off again" answered Michelle "you two make such cute couple , can i plan your wedding?" commented Elizabeta. Michelle laughed at that comment , while texting back "well Elizabeta , i don't know if (name) and i even WANT to get married"./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Laura sighed "I can't wait til i get married."/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""i think you still have a long way to go Laura" said Elizabeta while the brunette pouted at it./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lead me out on the moonlit floor/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"lift your open hand/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Strike up the band and make the/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"fireflies dance Silver moon's/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"sparkling /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"so kiss me/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'Just wait for me at your place' - Michelle /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"you read the text while walking back to your place after work./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~Time skip~/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You are now at home play (favorite video game) on your PS3 it's now 9:00 pm and your girlfriend still hasn't arrive yet but you had patience so you kept playing your game that made you busy which you were actually sucked into until your door open revealing the pig tailed girl "hey angelfish" you said not moving your eyeballs off the screen "hello (nick name)"./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"she wrapped your arms around your neck a kissed you passionately making you off guard of your game and lost by huge loud 'K.O' from the TV screen "well there goes my tournament score" you said while Michelle just giggled./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""so..." you trailed off "what do you wanna do?". "Hmm.. well.." Michelle said then whispered up close to your ear "I'am feeling a bit horny~". And that's when your mouth turn to a big smile and threw your girl friend over your shoulder and ran off to the bedroom "to the bed!" you exclaimed while Michelle giggled a fit of laughter./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kiss me down by the broken tree house/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Swing me upon it's hanging tire /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bring bring bring your flowered hat/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"we'll take trail marked on your fathers map/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You and your girl friend started off on a vigorous make out as you were on top once again on your bed both of you moaning lustfully at the sweet kisses you were giving one another, then your hands traveled under her shirt up and down and your lips went up her neck and she stretched her neck out more to give you more access. You sat her on your lap and she help you remove her shirt now in her bra and now she had pinned you down making her dominate now slamming lips against each other again unbuttoning and removing your own pants and just in your (favorite color) panties. You were on top again and taking your (favorite color) shirt off having the two of you both in your underwear. Michelle moaned more louder as you kissed all over her neck more you her stomach again like before but this time finally getting to the real 'fun'/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"pulling her panties down slowly./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lead me out on the moonlit floor/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"lift your open hand /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strike up the band and make the fireflies/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"dance /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Silver moon's Sparkling so kiss me/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You expose your girl friends pussy and rub two of your fingers between her clit (or whatever it's suppose to be lmfao) making her moan louder "ah..ah..More~" she moaned while panting heavily./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"you grinned deviously as begged for pleasuring you slowly lead two of your fingers down slowly to Michelle's mid entrance and jammed your fingers in making her squeal at the painful and slightly good feeling "ah!..a-aah.." she said while you finger her faster and quicker making her arch her back up and tighten her grip on the (favorite color) cover of your bed "(n-name)!, i'm gonna-AH!..ah" but she had now already came out her seed and you started to greedily slurp up and lick away leaving a bit on the side of your mouth but wiped it off. /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She rose up a little giving her a little bit of space and now looking at the sweating and panting girlfriend of yours "heheh" you smirk at her "more~" you asked./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""O-oui.." she panted out you pinned her down once again and putting tongues in opposite wet caverns , you took off Michelle's bra exposing her bare breasts and started to suck on the left nipple and cautiously /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"twist the right hearing her moans were music to your ears as you grinned in the suckling of the breast and feeling her fingers on your back digging in more in your (s/c) skin. /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When you were done with her breasts were now taking off your (favorite color) panties and the two of you started to scissor rubbing each others clits together./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~20 min. later time skip~/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"you two both each the climax and Michelle collapse on you as the both of you were a sweaty and panting mess and Michelle got off and lay down next to you and wrapped her arm around you as you did the same and cuddled after good codas (which means sex)./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""jet t'aime (nickname)" she said and moved her head to the crick of your neck/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""i love you too Angelfish-AH!" you felt the familiar tickling sensation./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""i told you not to do that again!" you frowned at her/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""tee-hee~" she giggled out./span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"THE END/span/div 


End file.
